A Gate to Paradise
by Anne Callendar
Summary: Natsu always suffered from terrible nightmares, and the one person that could soothe him was Lucy. Because of her high regard for personal space and his blatant disregard for it, Natsu always ended up getting kicked out of her house. One day however, things took the turn for the better and he was finally able to find his 'gate' to paradise.


**THE GATE TO PARADISE**

**I felt inspired to do a one-shot, so this is the very first idea that popped into my head.**

**Do enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu shot up, his heart beating fast. Sweat trickled down his forehead and neck and he was panting hard. He got out of his bed and paced around the room. He had one of _those_ nightmares again, and as usual, it just wouldn't stop tormenting him.

"~tsu..." Happy curled up into a foetal position to get some warmth since Natsu had left his side. He sat beside Happy then took him into his arms.

While staring through his window up at the starry sky, the words of a very good friend of his resurfaced in his memory. _When I can't sleep I look up at the stars. They help me to remember all the good times I've had with the people I love._

Natsu smirked. "It's about time I've tried your method, Lucy."

Leaning his head against the headboard, Natsu stared up at the stars. The first thing that he associated with stars was Lucy, so naturally, his mind went back to memories they'd all made with the beautiful blonde.

After a while, he'd forgotten about his nightmares, but then his fear was replaced with a strong longing. He wanted - no - he **needed** Lucy.

He began to get annoyed with himself. He knew that there was no way on Fiore that he'd get her, but he still harboured foolish hope that one day she might notice him in the way that **he** wanted her to.

Disgusted with himself, he forced himself to sleep, cursing himself for his hard headedness, but deep down itching to see Lucy the next morning.

* * *

The next day, Natsu was awakened by Happy's snickers.

"Shut up, baka!" a voice snapped viciously.

He moaned then turned, wrapping himself into the sheets. The voice now came louder "OK. Natsu. It's time to get up. We need to head to the guild."

He turned his onyx eyes towards the speaker's grey ones and slurred, "Guild? Why so early? And Gray why are you here?"

When Natsu turned towards them, Happy had to suppress a series of cackles.

"The master wants us to attend to a visitor. He's supposed to be a scientist and a doctor, and he's waiting for us at the guild." Gray tossed a small lacrima into the air and caught it.

Suddenly, full realization hit Natsu. He was now fully awake and aware, and when he saw Happy finally collapse because of laughter, he gave Gray a death glare.

Gray simply raised both hands in an innocent gesture and threw him a mirror.

Natsu scoffed then looked into it. He was sweating once more, but not only that - his pupils had dilated and his face was hot and flushed.

"What's going on here?" he asked the two troublemakers, suddenly timid.

Gray just set the recording lacrima to play. It was Natsu's voice that came out, but it sounded strained and needy. '_Lucy...Lucy'_

His face got even redder as Gray continued to play the recording, and even more embarrassing things came out. He was speechless. He couldn't believe he'd actually been calling out for Lucy in his sleep, and to make it worse, Gray recorded it and was sure to play it for Erza later.

_Sheesh. I am never looking at the stars again._

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Happy stood in a back room of the guild with a tall man with a hunchback, and a bald spot smack in the middle of his head. He wore a white coat and had a number of ingredients spread out on the table before him.

"Good morning. I am Professor Folly. It's a real pleasure to meet two actual wizards. I've looked forward to this day for so long! I've always wanted to work with wizards but they were always too busy or weren't interested. You with the pink hair must be Natsu Dragneel and the one with the black hair must be Gray Fullbuster."

Gray nodded and Natsu grinned sheepishly, "It's salmon actually. Please don't call it pink."

"Sorry about that. Can we begin, though? Your Master asked me to teach you how to make electricity, or more informally known as 'light' lacrima. Why buy them when you can make them on your own, right?"

Gray snorted.

"Also, I need your assistance in creating a drug that can temporarily allow anyone to perform a take over."

"Alrighty then! Let's go, old man." Natsu rolled up his sleeves and Gray flexed his wrists.

The boys, Happy and Folly worked together for a few hours before everything was done.

Folly's eyes glistened with pride as he looked at all of the sealed bottles with colorful liquids inside. Gray had started labelling them and packing them into boxes.

Happy was carrying the last flask of elixir over to Natsu to be bottled and sealed when a troublesome fly started at full speed towards him. He tried to avoid it, but it kept going until it crashed right into his eye. In shock and pain, Happy released the flask and fell to the ground.

All of the elixer spilled onto Natsu and he was soaked completely in it.

Folly gasped and ran up to him, shortly followed by Gray who carried a whimpering Happy in his arms.

Natsu watched as Folly slowly clutched his chest, and Gray's eyes widened in amazement. "What's wrong?" he asked. As soon as he spoke, however, he realized what was wrong.

Instead of hearing actual words come out of his mouth, he heard meows. And Gray, Folly and the rest of the room seemed much bigger. He felt strangely warm, and his limbs felt different.

Gray placed Happy on the floor then stooped down to his level. "Natsu?"

He received an agonized meow in response. Gray picked him up and placed him on a clear table.

Natsu stood on all fours and looked into the mirror before him. He had completely transformed into a cat, a white one with a large salmon spot covering his right eye, and little salmon spots on his underside.

He lay down and squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears with his forepaws.

"Gomen," Happy muttered, rubbing his eye.

"Do you have an antidote?"

Folly grew pale and shook his head. Natsu whimpered.

"Then how long does it take to wear off?"

"At least a week. I'm so sorry. I'm sure if I was a bit more observant I could have prevented this." Tears began forming in Folly's eyes.

Gray scratched his head, trying to figure out the situation. _Mm. I'll have to come up with a lie to tell the others so they won't worry. Not only that but I'll have to find someone to care for Natsu. Happy can come on missions with me but flamo here will be a big burden._

Just then, Lucy entered. "Hi Gray, Happy, Professor."

The professor was too freaked to respond, but a wide smile stretched across Gray's face. _Lucy. Hm, interesting. She always did have a thing for cats._

Gray shot Happy a glance, then advanced on Lucy. "Hey Lucy. Natsu left for a mission early this morning. He won't be back for at least a week. Happy couldn't go with him, so I'll have to keep him."

Natsu's head perked up. He missed the slight frown that twisted her features by a millisecond.

"Don't feel bad though. He left me that cat over there on the table and told me to ask you to keep it for him because he knows how much you love cats and you'll feel lonely anyways. He should have been keeping it for a friend."

Lucy's face brightened. She smiled at Gray who returned the gesture then walked past him towards the table. She stooped down to get a better look at him.

Natsu shyly backed away and meowed, curling his tail.

Lucy blushed and squealed, "Kawaii!"

She gently picked him up and examined him. "Where's the collar? Sheesh, it's just like Natsu not to bother to get one. Did he tell you his name?"

"Uh, yeah. It's Sakuya." Gray smiled, remembering how long ago, Natsu had told him that he wanted to name his first son Sakuya.

Natsu purred contently when he heard that name. Lucy smiled, then made up some excuse about having to write another chapter of her novel before dashing out of the guild, trying to conceal her contentment.

Gray snorted in amusement and got back to packing the boxes. Folly looked at him in disbelief, then shook his head, relieved that the matter was 'solved'. "Should I create the anantidote a.s.a.p?"

Gray shook his head. "I wanna see how this plays out."

* * *

Lucy placed her shopping bags as well as Natsu on her table. She unpacked cans of cat food and tuna as well as a brush, a collar and a few toys. It was evening and the sun was setting rather quickly.

Lucy got both her and Natsu's dinner ready then sat and ate. In the middle of her meal she paused to stare out of her window. Sighing, she frowned, then barely whispered Natsu's name and admitted that she would be lonely without him.

Natsu looked at her, wondering if he'd heard right. Deciding that his hormones and thoughts were getting the better of him, he finished the last of his meal. He sat down and looked up at her, feline eyes roving lustfully over her body. _Sheesh. She looks darn good from this angle._

When she had finished eating and washing up, Natsu took the initiative and rubbed his small body against her smooth legs.

She picked him up and petted beneath his neck. Natsu purred and cuddled close to her.

"Sakuya huh? The name suits you, after all, you have salmon spots on your fur." As soon as she said salmon, her face grew downcast, and he saw her look at her bed sadly. "Will he be okay?"

"Natsu's eyes widened. If he could blush, he would be as red as the collar that Lucy bought for him.

"Anyways, there's no need for me to worry, right Sakuya? Natsu can handle himself out there." Natsu meowed in agreement.

Lucy looked at the varnished grandfather clock in her room then got up. "Its getting late, how about we clean up then have a bit of fun together. Natsu began to heat up again.

Lucy walked into her bathroom with his shampoo and got some warm water. Nervously, Natsu placed one paw in. Feeling the inviting warmth, he stepped right in and soaked himself. "I'm glad you like it, she chimed.

Quickly but gently, Lucy washed him thoroughly then rinsed him off. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed, however, there was more to come.

Lucy smiled at Sakuya then undid her ponytail, letting her hair fall onto her back. She removed her blouse, skirt and undergarments. All the while, Natsu was watching dumbstruck. If he could just rally his senses and decency, he could turn away, but he seemed paralyzed. His heart rate accelerated quickly. He unconsciously licked his lips and was suddenly glad he was in this form, for if he were human there would be no telling what would happen.

Lucy turned around to pick him up, slightly surprised that he looked so eager to go to her. "Perv," she snorted as she laid him on her bosom and got into her own bath. When she got in she stretched and made some noises that made Natsu feel as if he were on the brink of insanity.

Remembering he was a cat, Natsu grinned inwardly and used his situation to his advantage. He sprawled on her chest and lovingly licked her neck, cheeck and lips. Lucy giggled and let him have his fun. After he got his fill, or as much as he could possibly wish to get in this state, he relaxed.

After he was dried and placed on Lucy's bed, his favourite place, he flicked his tail casually and watched her dress herself.

Guilt stabbed at Natsu's chest. He knew he wasn't that type of guy and he knew that under normal circumstances, Lucy wouldn't even let him onto her bed.

Knowing this made him turn his head in the opposite direction.

When Lucy had finished dressing herself in a white silk singlet and matching shorts, she jumped onto her bed and leaned over Natsu. At his angle, he could see right down her blouse, so he turned his head away.

Lucy spread open his forelegs and tickled his tummy. Natsu purred and when she nuzzled his soft spot (still the tummy), he placed his paws on her head and licked her hands.

"You're simply too cute," Lucy fawned.

_I wonder if you'd still think so if you discovered who I am.  
_

Natsu's eyes widened as Lucy placed him to rest on her stomach, raised a golden key, and summoned someone who made **himself** right at home.

Loke lay down facing Lucy and let his eyes travel from her feet up to her face. Adjusting his glasses he scolded, "Lucy, how many times must I tell you not to dress skimpily?!"

"Forget that Loke. Look." She handed Natsu over to him. Loke held him awkwardly. Lucy sighed and moved closer to him, showing him how to hold Natsu properly.

Loke looked down strangely at the small bundle of fur in his hands. He read the collar.

Narrowing his eyes at Natsu he said, "Sakuya huh? I don't like it."

Lucy pouted. "The name or the cat?"

"The cat," he snorted.

Natsu froze and looked up at Loke with pleading eyes.

"Don't be so harsh! Sakuya is intelligent enough to understand what we're saying. And even though he's a bit perverted, he's still better than Taurus and you."

Loke blushed furiously. "Lucy, can you excuse us for a moment please?"

Knowing Loke's personality and his extraordinary abilities, Lucy left them alone.

As soon as she was out, Natsu stood on his hind legs and leaned on Loke's shoulder.

"Natsu, what are you doing like this, and with Lucy too?!"

"An elixer spilled all over me and I got stuck like this. It won't wear off until a week's passed."

"Rough. So how are you holding up?"

Natsu began to purr at the memory of his bath. "I'm fine now, but if I see her naked one more time, I might lose it. We took a bath together."

"I envy you. Is there a slight chance that-"

"Don't even go there." Natsu displayed his claws and gave him an unnatural Cheshire grin.

"Loke! Can I come back now? My feet hurt!"

"Sure."

Lucy smiled when she saw Loke lying down with Natsu curled on his chest.

She got in too and made herself comfortable under the covers.

He snapped a finger and all of the lights went out.

"Loke." Lucy's voice was soft and timid. "I miss Natsu."

Loke felt Natsu hold his breath for a good five seconds. He began stroking his fur to calm him down.

"Eh? You didn't see him today?" he asked innocently.

"No. I haven't seen him for two weeks now. Master Makarov has been sending him on mission after mission and he can't find the time to spend with us. Erza and Gray are worried too, but we don't say anything." Her voice was getting higher and shakier now.

Loke turned to her. "Loke, suppose he doesn't come back to us. Suppose he dies like Mom and Dad?" She started crying. Loke pulled her onto his chest and Natsu rested between them. He petted her hair and kissed her head. "Lucy, don't say things like that. You know that blockhead's too stubborn to die. And you're not alone. You have me, Erza, Gray, everyone else at the guild, and you have Sakuya now too."

Overcoming his mixed feelings of guilt and ecstasy, Natsu managed to give her a reassuring meow.

Lucy smiled and allowed herself to be comforted by her two friends.

* * *

The two days later, Lucy stepped into the guild and greeted everyone. She headed to her usual spot with Erza, Gray and Wendy. The only thing different was that there was a newcomer. He had slate coloured hair which just brushed his shoulders and beautiful blue eyes - quite the looker. When Lucy took her seat he adjusted his sweater and removed his ear muffs.

"Ah. So this is Sakuya." Erza snatched Natsu away from Lucy. He immediately started whining. Erza, ever the actress, feigned sadness. Once again, Natsu was fooled. He made the mistake of licking her hand to show his approval.

A wicked grin covered her face and she hugged him tightly.

"Be careful Erza-san, you'll hurt him." Wendy felt sorry for the poor cat.

After Wendy and Erza had enough of Natsu, Gray, ever the manipulative one turned to Lucy and said, "Lucy, this is a new member, Henri. I think he has a thing for you. Since he came he's been going on and on about how he wanted to see you." He smiled when he saw Natsu's tail and ear twitch.

Henri leaned in closer to Lucy. "Wow! You're even more beautiful in person, Lucy!"

_**Strike one.** Lucy?! Where's the honorific?_

Erza rolled her eyes, waitng for a Lucy Kick.

Henri leaned in closer. He put his hand on her arm and trailed along her jaw with the other. Looking deeply into her eyes, he repeated himself.

_**Strike two.** Way too close, dude!_

Lucy averted her eyes and tried to pry his hand off her. "A-ano..."

Erza raised an eyebrow surprised that there was no kick coming.

_**Strike three.** You just crossed the line. You have some nerve making Lucy uncomfortable._

A low hiss could be heard coming from the centre of the table. Natsu bared his fangs, hair standing on end, and pounced on Henri, sinking his teeth into his flesh.

Henri instantly let go of Lucy and cried out in pain. Lucy watched in awe as the cat tried to protect her. In a flash, Henri flung Natsu onto the table and stormed out, cursing.

"Oh no!" Lucy picked up Natsu and cradled him in her arms until he had calmed down considerasbly. She put a finger over him which he pawed at gently and weakly.

Gray smirked. "Some defensive cat you've got there."

"Lucy. Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I don't know. I've never had to deal with advances like those before." She turned away, ashamed of herself.

"Erza-san, Lucy-san, let us forget sbout that incident." Wendy noticed the look Lucy had on her face and successfully changed the topic.

(For the rest of the day, Gray kept Natsu, and he had a ball taunting him with Happy.)

And so the week continued. Lucy and Sakuya got closer to each other.

* * *

On Saturday night, Lucy was writing in her diary and talking to Sakuya at the same time. "Sakuya, as soon as Natsu gets back, I'm gonna hit him on the head for making me wait so long."

Natsu meowed in reply and flicked his tail as he strerched out lazily on Lucy's bed.

She stopped writing and hopped onto the bed, letting him lie on her bosom. They stayed like that for a while, silent - she in anticipation of his return, and he in anticipation of an ending friendship.

As soon as her clock struck 9, a light filled the room. The pressure on Lucy's chest increased and she noticed Sakuya changing. In a few seconds, the light and Sakuya were gone - plain old Natsu remained.

Lucy screamed, then froze. "Wait, Natsu, what are you doing here? Where is Sakuya?"

Tears started forming in her eyes when he sat up and remained silent. Lucy covered her mouth and began to cry. "You were Sakuya this whole time?!"

Natsu looked at the floor in guilt and shame. "Yes."

Lucy clenched her fists. "You were the one I confessed all my secrets to. You were the one that I bathed with every day. You were the one that I slept with..."

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I was being selfish. Loke knew but I told him to keep quiet. I'm so sorry I invaded your privacy. I-"

His cheek stung. Lucy and given him a good slap on it. Instead of hitting him again, Lucy placed her head on his chest and cried there. "Shut up. Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're okay."

Natsu placed an arm around her and lowered her onto the bed. She was so caught up with her talking, she didn't pay any attention to him. "I know you picked it up already, and I know you might not return my feelings, but I love you, Natsu."

Natsu kept quiet and worked slowly at unbuttoning her blouse.

Lucy continued pouring out her feelings for him. He dragged her shorts down and kneeled up, eyeing her body.

She finally stopped chatting and looked at him. It was the first time she had seen him like this. His pupils had dilated and his skin was hot and flushed. When he spoke, she blushed.

In a raspy voice he began, "Lucy, don't be fooled. I love **everything **about you. Your smile, your logics, your personality, your body." He licked his lips in anticipation. "The first night we took a bath, I would have fainted right then and there, but over the days, I've built up my confidence enough to do this."

He kneeled over her and was just about to kiss her when she whispered his name in embarrassment. "What? Have you forgotten that I saw you completely naked? At least I left your underwear on. Don't worry. I won't go far, you can trust me."

Lucy stared deeply into his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying her method of torturing him. He bit his lip and looked at her pleadingly. She was surprised at how hot his skin was.

Natsu buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Please, Lucy, I've been waiting so long..."

She placed a hand in his hair and whispered "Go ahead. I'm yours."

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

**That's it. My very first and hopefully very last one-shot. (Pshk. The plot always works out better in my head.) Anyways, thank you all for reading, and thank you in advance for the reviews and PMs you'll send. **

**Note!: Even if I don't respond right away, I still will read and appreciate them - it's just that most times I won't have the time to respond.**

**Thanks to all of ya. Stay healthy and stay happy!**

**~Anne Callendar**


End file.
